True Love?
by iRitzyC
Summary: Rose and Scorpius' parents have forbidden them to communicate with each other. What happens when they start a relationship?
1. Prologue

Rose remembered the moment when she first met him on the Hogwarts Express; she had been searching for an empty compartment with her cousin, Albus, when she saw him alone in the compartment. She had pulled open the door and looked into his warm grey eyes as they looked up into hers. Albus has asked if they could join him and when the boy said yes she sat down opposite him, a look of curiosity on her face. The boy was Scorpius. He had grinned at her and introduced himself, after which she introduced herself and Albus. The trio got talking and Scorpius and Rose told each other how their fathers had both told them not to talk to each other. Laughing, the pair had bonded and grown closer, neither of them thinking of how their fathers would react to them becoming friends.

The train had pulled into Hogsmeade station and Hagrid whisked them off to the boats, after he asked them about their parents. The boats magically rowed across the lake and they had been escorted to Professor Longbottom. Hagrid had gone into the Great Hall whilst Professor Longbottom gave a short speech, then he left them for a few minutes. The first years had all started whispering amongst each other and Rose had wondered with Scorpius and Albus what houses they would be put in and whether they would still be friends if they were in different houses. She remembered nervously waiting to be sorted, and the relief she felt when she became a Gryffindor along with Albus and Scorpius. It was that first night that she was first alone with Scorpius where she felt feelings for him.

Rose came out of her memories, thinking about how two years down the line they were closer then ever. Well, they weren't just best friends any more, Rose thought. She started blushing furiously at this thought and her face turned the same colour as her hair, the same colour as the whole of her father's side of the family had. No, Rose thought, they were more then friends, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, much to her father's disgust.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the prologue. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

Rose Weasley is the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. She had inherited Ron's hair colour at birth but other than that, she was very much like her mother. She had an excellent knowledge of magic already, gaining Exceeds Expectations in her work. Although it was only her second year, Rose was well ahead of her classmates. Her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy looked like his father, his short blonde hair, amazing grey eyes that you could easily get lost in and finally, the same, fantastic dress sense.

Halfway through the summer holidays before their third year, Scorpius had sent her a letter. This letter read:

_Dear Rose,_

_ I've been thinking and I reckon it'd be cool if me you and Al met up in Diagon Alley before our return to Hogwarts? We could go and buy all our school supplies maybe? Let me know when you know if you're allowed. Oh, and don't ask your father I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me, but I don't know why, we're not even dating. Anyway, speak to you soon._

_PS. Happy Birthday! I have included a little something in the envelope with this letter, I hope you like it!_

'Thanks Scorpius' she said aloud to herself when she looked inside the envelope and right enough, there was something there. It was a necklace. She carefully took it from the envelope and flattened it out on the table it said "Best Friends" and linked three pictures together, Rose, Albus and Scorpius.

That very next morning, the letters from Hogwarts arrived, telling them of what equipment would be required to take with them for the next academic year. Rose snatched her chance when Ron went over to Harry and Ginny's for a drink. 'Um, Mum?' Rose asked. 'What's up sweetheart?' Hermione replied.

'I was just wondering if it'd be alright to go into Diagon Alley to meet up with some friends and buy our school supplies. Is it alright?'

'I don't have a problem with it, I'll tell your father you've gone to Albus' because I'm assuming it's him your going with?' she asked questioningly.

'Yeah it is' Rose said with a smile. 'Thanks mum'

'No problem, now I'm going to have to get cracking with this paperwork for work, who knew that house elves were such a hard piece of work?' Hermione said to her daughter but didn't realize she'd already walked out the room.

A few days later, Scorpius, Albus and Rose had agreed to meet up at The Leaky Cauldron before they went out on their shopping trip. 'Hey guys,' Rose said, as she was the last of the trio to show up. 'Hi' Scorpius and Albus said together.

'I need to go into Ollivanders, I promised Dad I'd give Mr Ollivanders daughter some money for the wands he ordered the Aurors. I'll meet you at Gringotts?' he said to them.

'Yeah, sure' Rose replied as Scorpius and her went to the ancient building.

Since the last time the two of them had set foot in Gringotts, the whole building had been revamped to make it look much more modern and aesthetically pleasing to look at. Rose walked up to the desk but before she could say anything more than her name, the head goblin whisked her and Scorpius to the tunnels leading to the vaults. 'Madam Weasley, Mr Malfoy, welcome to Gringotts.' He said with a growl in his voice. 'Your vaults have been moved to the lowest level of Gringotts, it's a long way down so we have installed Quik-Pods to get you down but I'm afraid it's the good old railcars to get back up' the goblin said. Once the two of them were safely fastened into the pod the goblin said. 'You're our first testers so' he paused, 'good luck!'

The drop was deadly but Rose held tight onto Scorpius' hand all the way down and although they didn't realize it, they were still hand in hand when they got to their vaults. (They were next to eachother).

'Rose?' Scorpius asked nervously when they emerged from the underground.

'Yes?' she answered sweetly.

'' he said really quickly.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that' she said.

'Sorry, erm well… I've known you for a while now and I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me?' he said to her beginning to blush.

'Oh, yeah sure,' she said smiling broadly.

Rose smiled to herself as she escaped her memories once again. How she had loved the way Scorpius had asked her out, they were going to be together for a while to come.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Hogwarts

It was late evening on August 31st, and Rose was still pacing up and down her bedroom, waiting for the clock to chime midnight. As soon as the clock hit midnight, she knew it'd only be eleven more hours until she could have a proper conversation with Scorpius without anyone interfering. The clock was moving extremely slowly, she had the urge to pull out her wand to check for a slowing jinx but she didn't want to risk being up in front of The Wizenagamot. Just before midnight, Rose scrawled on a piece of parchment "only eleven more hours" and sent it off with the owl she named Moonshine (a term she came across in a potions book) to Scorpius.

'Rose, Hugo, come on! You're going to be late' their mother called up the stairs.

'Coming mum!' Rose called back slowly pushing her trunk out of the room. When she reached the stairs she did what she did for the past two years, sat in the top, half over the step below and sat on the edge. Her and trunk went down the stairs (bang, bang, bang) at such a speed that Hermione cast the slowing jinx Rose thought was on the clock onto the trunk so that she didn't go flying out the door.

As usual, the Weasley party arrived on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters just as the clock-hit 10:59. 'It's strange of you to be going to Hogwarts on the Saturday this year instead of the Monday, I wonder what Professor McGonagall is planning.' Ron said to his children as he and Harry put the luggage onto the train. 'I know, but I'm bound to the unbreakable vow until the Ministry deems it right to disclose it' Harry said, leaving Ron with a curious look on his face. At eleven o'clock, all the train doors magically closed and the train began to pull out of the station. 'Good-bye! You're coming home for Christmas!' Hermione called as the train rounded the corner and out of sight. 'Harry, do you know why they're going to the school today instead of tomorrow?' Hermione asked him. 'Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell you.' He said, 'Unbreakable Vow' he told her as she looked just as puzzled as Ron did.

Rose began to walk down the train on her own, looking in each carriage looking for Al and Scorpius. Eventually, she found them in the very front carriage of the train. 'Why are you all the way down here?' she asked them.

'Driver said we could and we can help ourselves to food from the trolley as well' Scorpius said, indicating the food trolley next to the window. 'Oh excellent' Rose said as she sat down next to Scorpius helping herself to a pumpkin pasty. 'So, does your dad know about you seeing Scorpius?' Albus asked Rose interestedly.

'Yeah, he tried to get met to break it off with him. I told him I did it but I'm not going to break up, not ever.' Rose said taking a hold of Scorpius' hand to prove her point.

As the driver of the train announced that Hogwarts would be only 5 minutes away and that they should leave all their belongings on the train, they decided they should change into their robes. Rose cast a fogging spell on the window so that if someone was walking outside their compartment, they couldn't look in. Rose watched carefully as Scorpius undressed, revealing his chest and stomach to her for the first time. She reached out and put her hand on his chest and gave her a beaming smile. She pulled away and allowed him to put his robes and sat back down. She removed her top layer of Muggle Clothing and underneath were her Hogwarts robes. She lifted the spell and they walked towards one of the doors leading off the train. Being in the front carriage, it was only them as well as some of the prefects so they could get off the train and into one of the many black leather carriages that took them to the school.

They stepped out and carefully walked over to the large oak doors and gave them a push; they opened with ease. Once they were in the large Entrance Hall, headmistress McGonagall called upon them from the side chamber. 'Welcome back, I hope you've had a great summer. This year at Hogwarts we are to be holding the Triwizard Tournament again' she said with a smile 'it has not been held since 1994 which is the year that Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort and Harry Potter won-' Albus cut across her,

'Dad won the Triwizard Tournament?'

'Yes, he did. Did he not tell you?' McGonagall asked curiously.

'No… he didn't' Al said.

'Well, he was quite close to Mr Diggory; he maybe didn't want to spring any emotions upon you. Well, as I said, the tournament is coming back and Mr Potter will be returning to the school to open the tournament and to be a judge. Do not harass him.' She said this last part sternly and directed them towards the Great Hall.

After the Sorting Ceremony was over and everyone had eaten as much as they could, Professor McGonagall stood up and stepped onto the podium in front of the teachers' table. 'To the first years, welcome to Hogwarts; to the older students, welcome back!' She called out to the hall at large. As the students remained in silence, she carried on. 'This year, along with the Ministry of Magic and the schools of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, we decided that it would be worth trying to host the Triwizard Tournament again.' Some students stood up to protest but she told them to sit down and she stated 'the last time this tournament was held was in 1994. There was a death at the end of it of a Hufflepuff student by the name of Cedric Diggory. This was not caused by the tournament this was because Voldemort had returned. The winner of the 1994 tournament, Harry Potter has agreed to return to Hogwarts to train the three selected students as well as teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Mister Potter will be located in his office this evening was it you said?' she turned to see him nod, 'yes, so Mister Potter will be available in his office on the second floor this evening for any questions about the tournament. Thank you, now off you go.' The stools scraped back and the students went to their relevant dormitories except for Rose, Scorpius and Albus.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter, please leave me a review about what you thought! ~Ritzy**


End file.
